la chica nueva
by Raily
Summary: ...
1. prólogo

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primer fic de Young justice, bueno en realidad mi primer fic en todo el foro espero que les guste, acepto criticas, sugerencias, consejos y correcciones.**

**Prólogo.**

Cuando me pongo a pensar en todo lo que había pasado para llegar a pertenecer al grupo un mar de emociones recorre mi cuerpo, recuerdo como conocí a mi tía, debo admitir que al conocerla siempre sospeche que algo escondía, a veces despertaba de madrugada y ella no estaba, o salía de casa a cualquier hora yo nunca supe de que trabajaba y jamás quise preguntar.

Sandy Prince, una chica de 15 años, ella no era normal tenia poderes ella puede volar, y controla los elementos (agua, tierra, fuego, aire) también puede crear un Golem, que se encuentra formado de rocas que posee un gran tamaño y una gran fuerza para ayudarla a luchar; su madre por otra parte no poseía ningún poder, es por eso que Sandy decidió no contarle acerca de sus poderes.

Es una chica de tez morena, cabello ondulado de color negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda.

Ella vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York con su madre hasta que un día la asaltaron y como ella se resistió la asesinaron; en ese momento Sandy quedo sola y triste ella no tenia o más bien no sabía de otro familiar suyo, el abogado que se encargo de su caso le informo que había alguien, una tía llamada Diana que actualmente se encontraba en Washington D.C y seria ella su tutora desde ese momento. Sandy no se opuso pero tampoco lo acepto ¿Cómo podía aceptar a alguien que no conocía? Fue por eso que decidió no juzgarla antes de conocerla, al principio no se llevaba muy bien con ella pero después cuando comenzaba a agradarle a su tía le surgió un asunto de trabajo por lo cual tuvo que dejarla en la casa de uno de sus amigos, el multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Fue ahí donde comenzó su vida como heroína como conoció al grupo y supo quien era realmente su tía.

**Gracias a los que se tomaron un tiempo para leerlo, sé que tengo muchos errores y como dije al principio es la primera vez que escribo una historia y probablemente tenga muchas cosas por aprender y muchos errores por corregir, sin nada más que decir me despido…comenten…**


	2. Y ahora ¿que hago?

¡Hola gente fanática del fanfic, tengo el placer de anunciarles que eh vuelto! Mil y un perdones por tardar tanto en publicar pero ya lo explico al final.

Disclaimer: Young Justice y todos los personajes utilizados en este capítulo (excepto Sandy) no me pertenecen.

Y ahora… ¿Qué hago?

Diana Prince pasaba por uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, todo comenzó hace dos semanas su hermana le había dejado a su única hija a cargo pero Diana no podía cuidar de ella, su trabajo como heroína le tomaba la mayor parte de su tiempo no podía cargar con los problemas de una adolescente y peor aún en esas dos semanas fueron muy pocas las palabras que se llegaron a decir ambas sabían que pasaría un tiempo para llegar a tratarse bien pero dos semanas era el tiempo suficiente para conocerse, Diana se encontraba en un bar con su amiga Dinah (Black Canary) contándole acerca de su problema, ella pensó que como Dinah era buena concejera podría decirle que hacer en esta situación.

—Lo mejor sería que tu y ella compartieran alguna actividad juntas, tal vez ir a alguno de esos lugares que les gustan a las adolescentes de hoy — Dice Dinah mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida.

— ¿Qué tipo de actividad sugieres?— Pregunta Diana escuchando atentamente a su amiga.

—Averiguar cuáles son sus pasa tiempos, que le gusta hacer y trata de hacerlos junto a ella. — Aconsejo.

—Es que es algo extraño no parece una chica normal para su edad, ya sabes las chicas de su edad acostumbran a hablar y discutir mucho en cambio ella es muy callada. — Explica Diana mientras espera una respuesta de su amiga.

—Eso es normal en alguien que paso lo mismo que ella es decir, al principio será callada y es bueno ya que así ella puede llegar a conocerse mejor a ella misma ¿entiendes?

—Supongo que tienes razón tal vez debería darle más tiempo. — Diana quería entender a Sandy pero no podía, por más que trataba desde que la conoció no logro sacarle siquiera una sonrisa, el ruido del comunicador de Black Canary la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que se exaltara un poco.

—Lo siento Diana debo irme, me acaban de avisar que hay un robo en un banco de algunas cuadras. — Seguido de decir eso Black Canary se despidió de Diana y se alejo mezclándose con la multitud, Diana pago la cuenta y se dirigió a su casa, cuando estaba a dos cuadras de ella escucho el ruido de su comunicador e inmediatamente lo atendió.

— ¿Qué pasa Superman?—Dice Diana mientras camina las dos cuadras faltantes para llegar a su casa.

—Diana necesito que mañana a primera hora te dirijas a Londres, iras a investigar la desaparición de los obreros en una mina junto con Green Lantern— Wonder woman quedo totalmente sorprendida ante el pedido de Superman el sabía la situación en la que ella se encontraba, sabía perfectamente que ella no podía dejar a su sobrina sola.

— ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo!, ¿Con quién se supone que dejare a mi sobrina?— Dice parando en seco en el medio de la multitud.

—Lo siento Diana, sé que no la puedes dejar sola pero necesito que lo hagas, tu y Green Lantern son los únicos que podrían hacerlo en este momento. — Un mar de preguntas recorrían la cabeza de Diana en ese preciso instante, ella sabía que no podía dejar a Sandy sola y no tenía a otro familiar al menos no en el país.

— ¡Pero no se con quien dejarla!

—No puedo ayudarte en eso. — Seguido de esto la comunicación se termina dejando a una muy pensativa Diana, siguió caminado esta vez un poco más lento para poder pensar con quien dejaría a Sandy hasta que se le ocurrió hablar nuevamente con Dinah tal vez podría dejarla con ella un tiempo.

—Wonder Woman a Black Canary. — Llama Diana con la esperanza de que su amiga pudiera contestar.

—Aquí Black Canary ¿Qué sucede?— Se escucho después de unos largos segundos de espera.

—Dinah soy yo Diana, necesito un favor. — Expreso con algo de rapidez en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Sandy.

— ¿Le ah ocurrido algo?— Dijo Black Canary con notable preocupación en sus palabras.

—No, es que Superman me pidió que vaya a Londres a resolver el caso de unas personas que han desaparecido. — Explicó mientras seguía caminando hasta su casa.

—Lo siento Diana, no puedes dejarla conmigo, sabes que hace unos meses Superman me asigno el trabajo de consejera con los chicos que se encuentran en Monte Justicia.

— ¡Pero no se con quien dejarla!— Exclama mientras se detiene ante un semáforo.

—Podrías dejarla con…— Hace una pausa la Heroína.

— ¿Con quién?— Pregunta Diana ya un poco cansada de esperar una respuesta.

—No creo que quieras dejarla allí. — Dice Black Canary negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor no podría ser tan mala idea!

— ¡Esta bien!, iba a decir que podías dejarla con Bruce.

— ¿Con Bruce?

—Si con Bruce Wayne. — Termina de decir su amiga.

—No es tan mala idea. — Dice la princesa después de pensarlo un momento.

— ¡Pues ve a verlo!

—No sé donde se encuentra.

—Lo escuche decir que estaría por aquí un tiempo, podrías ir a verlo a su mansión de aquí y pedirle si Sandy podría quedarse con él un tiempo no creo que se oponga, ahora debo irme.—Después de decir esto se despide y termina la comunicación.

Diana vuela lo más rápido que puede para llegar a la casa de Bruce su última esperanza, después de casi veinte minutos de vuelo llega a la puerta de la gran mansión Wayne, toca la puerta un par de veces y espera ser atendida ve la puerta abrirse seguido de un cordial saludo de Alfred el fiel mayordomo de Bruce.

— ¡Buenas Noches señorita!— Saluda y luego hace una pausa. — ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Necesito hablar con Bruce ¿se encuentra aquí?—pregunta Diana algo cansada por los casi veinte minutos de vuelo.

—Tiene usted mucha suerte, él acaba de llegar. — Dice Alfred corriéndose un poco de la puerta. — Pase a la sala, le informare al señor Wayne de su visita. — Seguido de escuchar esto Diana entra a la gran mansión, se dirige a la sala y se sienta en el gran sillón que había en este y se dispone a esperar, Diana esperaba con algo de notoria impaciencia en su rostro, ella esperaba que Bruce aceptara su pedido aunque no estaba muy segura de que él lo haría, escucho ruidos en la sala se volteó y vio que Bruce se acercaba a ella algo… ¿sorprendido?

—Diana, la verdad que no esperaba tu visita me dejaste algo sorprendido. — Dice el magnate mientras toma asiento en un sillón al frente de ella.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor Bruce. — Por la voz que tenía ella en ese momento Bruce se dio cuenta al instante que era algo muy serio y delicado lo que Diana le venía a pedir.

—Dime Diana, ¿De qué se trata? —Pregunta poniendo toda la atención en las palabras de Diana.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace algunas semanas les conté que me habían dejado a una niña a cargo?

—Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Me asignaron una misión en Londres, y no se con quien dejarla yo me preguntaba si…— Hace Una pausa antes de continuar ella sabía que era algo muy delicado lo que le quería pedir a Bruce. —Me preguntaba si podría dejarla contigo hasta que se termine la misión— Bruce quedo totalmente sorprendido ante la petición de Diana, tener a una niña a cargo aunque fuera tan solo por unos días era demasiada responsabilidad, no sabía que responderle , luego de unos segundos de meditarlo al fin supo que responder.

—Está bien, puedes dejarla aquí un tiempo pero sabes que yo no estoy la mayor parte del día y deberá quedarse con Alfred. — Cuando Diana escucho estas palabras quedo totalmente feliz y muy agradecida con Bruce, estaba tan contenta que lo primero que hiso fue levantarse e ir a abrazarlo.

— ¡Muchísimas Gracias Bruce, no sé cómo agradecértelo! — Exclamó felizmente mientras dejaba de abrazarlo.

—No es nada, espero que todo te vaya bien en la misión. — Siguieron hablando unos minutos, Diana se sentía muy bien al saber que no dejaría a su sobrina sola ahora solo faltaba la parte más difícil, informarle a su sobrina que tendría que irse a vivir temporáneamente a la Mansión de Bruce.

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo y discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicarlo es que tuve un par de problemas los cuales agradezco a Kailumi-Uchiha que me haya ayudado a resolverlos.

¡Muchas gracias a Sara Wayne, LianLives4ever y (nuevamente) a Kailumi-Uchiha por comentar!, ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias y criticas las acepto ¡comenten para ayudar a inspirarme!

¡Good Bye!


	3. Una petición inesperada

**¡Hola gente!, volví antes, es que como vi sus comentarios (los cuales me animaron mucho), decidí continuarlo antes.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice y sus personajes no me pertenece.**

**Una petición inesperada…**

**PDV Sandy.**

Fueron dos semanas difíciles, todo lo que pase últimamente fue horrible hasta ahora no tengo amigos y será muy difícil hacer uno todos son muy diferentes, todo el tiempo hablando de cosas como superhéroes y cosas como esas, esta ciudad es rara aquí es normal ver a una persona con capa y una máscara caminando por las calles, ver un robo, un incendio o un accidente a cada instante.

Cerca de mi colegio se encuentra un bosque lo vi el primer día de clases y es ahí a donde voy a entrenar cuando salgo de clases se que al llegar a la casa mi tía no estará allí siempre está trabajando, no se cual es su trabajo y no quiero preguntar cual es.

Me encuentro sentada en una de las plazas más cercanas a la casa de mi tía esperando a una chica que había conocido hace apenas unos días ella era verdaderamente la chica más buena y amigable que había conocido en esta ciudad recuerdo como nos conocimos de hecho fue hace exactamente cinco días.

**Flash Back.**

Había salido del colegio y caminaba por la misma plaza viendo a los niños jugar, era enorme tenía muchos juegos y arboles, venia distraída observando a un par de niños cuando ciento un golpe de algo o alguien impactar contra mí y segundos más tarde me encontraba tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!— Exclame tomando mi bolso el cual había ido a parar a unos pocos centímetros más lejos que yo.

—Lo siento venía con un poco de prisa. — La voz de una chica se hizo presente, me levante rápidamente y pude verla, era una chica de cabellos rojos llevaba un uniforme de colegio y sus libros esparcidos por todos lados.

—Tranquila, también yo venía muy distraída. — Me percate de que ella trato de levantarse pero no pudo al instante observe el tobillo de la chica el cual parecía fracturado.

— ¡Auch!, me duele mucho. — Decía mientras se tocaba el tobillo.

—Déjame ayudarte. — La tome de la cintura mientras que ella colocaba su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y así la lleve hasta uno de los bancos más cercanos, tome su tobillo y haciéndolo girar suavemente logre que le dejara de doler.

— ¡Mucho mejor!— Dijo parándose rápidamente. —Muchas gracias, soy Megan. — Extendió su mano en señal de saludo mientras que yo me paraba ante ella.

—Yo soy Sandy. — Dije correspondiéndole el saludo, nos quedamos a hablar, ella me dijo que estaba esperando a alguien que la viniera a buscar pero al parecer iba llegando tarde, sin darnos cuenta pasamos más de media hora hablando hasta que mi tía me llamo al celular para que vaya a casa, desde ese día nos vemos casi siempre y nos quedamos a charlar un rato.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

—Supongo que hoy no pudo venir. — Susurre por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a caminar para ir a mi casa.

Camine las pocas cuadras que faltaban para llegar a mi casa, al llegar vi que mi tía aún no había llegado lo cual ya no era nada extraño para mi, siempre que llego no la encuentro ya que trabaja mucho no se cual es su trabajo pero le toma la mayoría del día y casi siempre tiene que irse temprano o de madrugada lo cual debe de ser muy agotador. Comencé a hacer la tarea que me habían dejado en el colegio al terminarla limpie la casa y mi habitación, escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse seguido de la voz de mi tía.

— ¡Ya llegue!— La escuche gritar, segundos después toco la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante. — Después de decir esto la puerta se abrió y la vi entrar.

—Me alegro de que este aquí, tenemos que hablar. — Note la seriedad en sus palabras, probablemente ya no quiera que viviera con ella y que me mandaría a algún tipo de orfanato.

— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?— Pregunté bajando la mirada.

—Sandy, debo hacer un viaje de trabajo por unos días a Londres. — "Aquí viene" pensé al escuchar sus palabras. —Se lo difícil que es lo que te voy a pedir pero necesito que me apoyes en esto. —Continuó diciendo.

— ¿Qué pasa tía?

—Sandy, como ya te dije me tengo que viajar a Londres y como no se con quien dejarte le pedí a un amigo si podría dejarte allí y el acepto.

— ¿Lo que me estas pidiendo era que me vaya a vivir con una persona que no conozco?

—Lo sé pero es la única opción que tengo en estos momentos.— Se notaba que era algo difícil para ella pero era mejor que me dejara con un amigo a que me dejara en un reformatorio o algún lugar así.

— ¿Quién es ese amigo?— Esa pregunta había estado en mi cabeza desde que comenzamos a hablar del tema.

—Se llama Bruce Wayne. — ¿Bruce Wayne?, si no me equivoco es un empresario muy exitoso y conocido a nivel mundial.

— ¿El empresario multimillonario?— Pregunte.

—Veo que Bruce es conocido en todos lados. — No lo podía creer era verdaderamente algo rarísimo mi tía me estaba pidiendo que me vaya por unos días a la casa de un multimillonario estaba completamente sin palabras.

—Sí, supongo que podría ir allí por un tiempo pero ¿Bruce acaso no vive en Gotham City? —Pregunte esperando respuesta alguna de ella.

—Si él estuvo en esta ciudad anoche pero tuvo que volver allá así que deberás ir a Gotham City, ¿Aun así quieres ir?

—Lo haré— Mi tía me sonrió y yo le di una pequeña pero rápida sonrisa.

—Gracias por entenderlo Sandy, deberías armar tu bolso nos vamos mañana a primera hora. —Salió de mi habitación y yo comencé a armas mi bolso el cual hace solo dos semanas desarme y hoy las volvía a armar.

Después de media hora termine de armarlo, no llevaba muchas cosas ya que mi tía dijo que sería solo por un tiempo. Los nervios y la ansiedad no tardaron en llegar, ¿Qué pasaría si no puedo comportarme ante el señor Wayne?, o si fuera uno de esos millonarios finos que solo le importa el mismo, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esa idea, definitivamente mañana sería un día bastante interesante.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en que pasaría mañana, trataba pero no podía los nervios y la ansiedad no me dejaban hacerlo, cuando al fin e pude dormir escuche el ruido del despertador se hizo presente en mi habitación, resignada me levante, lo apague y me dirigí al baño el cual se encontraba en mi habitación, al salir comencé a elegir lo que me pondría pero no encontraba nada adecuado para causar una buena primera impresión, busque entre las cosas que aún estaban fuera de la maleta y encontré un vestido negro que al probármelo me quedaba hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla tome unas sandalias negras y me las coloque luego de eso ya estaba casi lista deje mi cabello suelto al natural y fui a verme al espejo; al verme me note totalmente diferente me vi completamente cambiada tan cambiada que pensé en ponerme algo más habitual pero escuche a mi tía gritarme algo desde el living.

— ¿Ya estas lista?— La escuche decir.

—Ya casi— Trataba de quitarme el vestido pero parecía ser que el cierre se había trancado.

—Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde. — Ya no había tiempo, tome mi maleta y me fui al living donde se encontraba mi tía, recibí una mirada sorprendida de su parte al parecer no fui la única en hacerlo con mi apariencia totalmente cambiada.

—Sandy te ves…— Hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra que me describiera en ese momento.

—Lo sé totalmente tonta. — Complete su oración.

— ¡Claro que no!, te ves hermosa. — Me corrigió tomando las llaves de su auto que se encontraban en una pequeña mesita junto al sofá.

—Gracias. — Respondí.

—Vamos Bruce nos está esperando y debo estar en mi oficina antes de las 09:30.

—Bien, ya tengo todas mis cosas listas.

—Bien vámonos entonces. — Mi tía fue por delante y salió de la casa mientras yo la seguía se me hacía algo raro que ella no llevara siquiera una pequeña maleta o tal vez ya la había armado y subido al auto.

Una hora y media después mi tía me avisó que ya casi llegábamos, lo nervios y la intriga crecían, Bruce Wayne siempre había sido uno de los empresarios que yo más admiraba por lo que veía en la televisión él era una persona amable, caritativa y que siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitas, mi tía lo había notado mis nervios, me sonrió y sentí como el auto se detenía, había llegado mire hacia la derecha y vi s la gran mansión frente a mi era enorme tenía un gran patio y un portón de color negro no podía creer que yo me quedaría en ese lugar.

—Bien, ya llegamos. — Escuche a mi tía decirme, yo seguía observando la mansión y en eso dije en un susurro. —Es enorme.

—Lo sé, pero ven bajemos ya. — Ella abrió la puerta del conductor y se bajo del auto, después de verla hacerlo baje también, en el jardín vi a un hombre, se encontraba regando las plantas del jardín vi a mi tía acercarse a él, yo baje mi bolso y la seguí.

— ¡Buen Día Alfred!, ¿el señor Wayne se encuentra en casa?

—Buenos Días señorita Diana, si el se encuentra en su oficina las está esperando, pasen por aquí por favor. — Abrió el portón y mi tía ingreso a ella, yo la seguí, caminamos hasta la puerta, Alfred abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que mi tía y yo pudiéramos entrar, la mansión era aún más hermosa y enorme por dentro.

—La oficina del señor es la tercera puerta. — Alfred era muy educado, por algo era el mayordomo del multimillonario más conocido en casi todo el mundo.

—Señorita permítame su bolso por favor. — Tomo el bolso que yo traía en mano y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Ven, no hagamos esperar a Bruce. — Caminamos hasta la puerta de la oficina que nos había indicado Alfred y mi tía la abrió observándome, era el momento de la verdad, todo se revelaría en este preciso instante, ella ya había entrado a la oficina yo la seguí un par de segundos después y ahí lo vi, el magnate multimillonario al cual yo admiraba se encontraba justo frente a mí.

—Hola, tú debes de ser Sandy ¿verdad?— Sin saber que decir, sin poder siquiera mover un musculo asentí con la cabeza.

—Es un gusto conocerte, tu tía me hablo mucho de ti. — Me dio una sonrisa, una perfecta sonrisa yo solo lo mire y sonreí también.

—Yo también escuché mucho de usted. — Sin pensarlo cuando al fin mis músculos me respondieron dije lo primero que se me vino en mente.

— ¿Tu tía te hablo de mi?

—Un poco, pero escucho hablar de usted en los noticieros revistas y cosas así. — El me observaba y escuchaba atentamente lo cual me hacía poner nerviosa.

—Bien debo irme, nos vemos Sandy, cuídala. — Al decir lo último miro a Bruce el cual solo sonrió, ella salió de la oficina ahora solo quedábamos el y yo.

—Alfred ya llevo tus cosas a tu nueva habitación, yo tengo trabajo y debo irme, en mi ausencia puedes pedirle a Alfred lo que necesites. — Salió de la oficina y yo lo seguí vi que abrió la puerta y escuche el ruido de su auto alejarse, cuando voltee vi que Alfred se estaba acercando a mi.

—Venga señorita le enseñare su habitación.

— ¡Genial!, y antes de que lo olvide pude llamarme Sandy.

—Bien señorita Sandy acompáñeme por aquí. — Comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, subimos las largas escaleras y llegamos al segundo piso, solo pude ver un largo y extenso pasillo por el cual comenzamos a caminar, casi al final de este nos detuvimos el abrió la puerta dejando ver una enorme habitación de color violeta, en la cual vi una televisión enorme, una computadora, un librero, un espejo enorme, maquinas de juego, una cama enorme y dos puertas que según Alfred una conducía al baño y la otra a un armario.

— ¿Qué le parece?— Pregunta Alfred.

—Es más grande que mi antigua casa. — Comente aún sorprendida por el lugar.

—Espero le guste, el señor Wayne la mando a decorar esta mañana con uno de los decoradores de interiores más famosos de toda la ciudad.

—Claro que me gusta.

—Debo seguir con mi trabajo en el jardín si necesita algo puede encontrarme allí. — Después de eso lo vi marcharse y sin quedarme a pensarlo entre en mi nueva magnifica habitación…

Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que vivo con Bruce, vivir con él es igual (o peor) que vivir con mi tía él nunca esta o tiene cosas para hacer o alguna fiesta importante a la cual acudir, casi todo el tiempo solo estamos Alfred y yo, como Alfred siempre está ocupado es casi como si yo estuviese sola en la gran mansión pensaba que sería divertido vivir en una mansión y que lo que pidas te lo traigan pero no lo es, es totalmente aburrido. Me encontró haciendo un trabajo practico de veinticinco hojas que me pidió el maestro que me da clases en la casa, Bruce dice que la ciudad es muy peligrosa y que es mejor que yo tome clases aquí al parecer se tomo muy enserio lo que le dijo mi tía antes de irse, al terminarlo decidí bajar a la cocina por algo de comer tenía hambre después de hacer ese largo trabajo sobre Gotham City, Salí de mi habitación y camine por el pasillo, escuche ruidos en una de las habitaciones "_de seguro es solo Alfred ordenándola un poco"_ pensé pero luego recordé que Alfred se fue a hacer la compras, la puerta de la habitación se encontraba entre abierta y cuando me acerque a ver quien se encontraba adentro sentí como algo o alguien se lanzaba contra mí y caíamos al piso.

**Hasta aquí se los dejo probablemente en el próximo capítulo aparezca alguien que la mayoría de ustedes esta esperado, díganme ¿Que les pareció la aparición de Megan? y obvio como me quedo este capi.**

**Gracias a Sara Wayne por comentar (y la recomendación de escribir más seguí tu consejo), **a Kailumi-Uchiha y a Bluesz.

PD: ¿Ya vieron el cap. 21 de Young Justice? ¡Esta genial!**  
><strong> 


	4. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Volví! Disculpen por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo es que tuve pruebas y trabajos grupales muy largos, pero bueno aquí estoy espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Young Justice y los personajes utilizados en esa historia no son míos la única que me pertenece es Sandy la cual se me ocurrió en un día de total aburrimiento XD.**

**PDV Robin**

Había sido un día difícil, había puesto en peligro la vida de muchas personas al hacer explotar una fabrica cerca del centro de la ciudad, por eso el Capitán Maravilla me suspendió por unas semanas, no podía regresar a Monte Justicia hasta nuevo aviso, Bruce aún no lo sabía y me imagino cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de seguro me regañara por lo tonto que fui al hacer eso. Ahora me dirijo a Gotham a pesar de no querer el Capitán Maravilla me dijo que si no lo hacía, el mismo llamaría a Bruce y eso realmente sería peor así que tome mi motocicleta y Salí de Monte Justicia con rumbo a la mansión Wayne al llegar no vi a nadie por ningún lado, Al ver el gran reloj que se encontraba en el living vi que a esta hora Alfred siempre salía a hacer las compras y de seguro Bruce se encontraba patrullando la ciudad o en alguna fiesta, eso significada que estaría solo por un rato, subí las escaleras y llegue a mi antigua habitación, se encontraba todo tal y como lo había dejado, al parecer Alfred se había encargado de mantener todo limpio y en su lugar, encendí la computadora y al instante recibí la llamada de Wally por la webcam.

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar?— Escuche a Wally decir mientras yo me acomodaba ante la computadora.

—No te deje esperar siquiera un minuto. — Vi al chico llevarse a la boca una hamburguesa seguido de esto se comió una porción bastante grande de papas fritas, la verdad jamás logro entender cómo puede llegar a comer tanto.

—Es que me quede pensando en que había pasado cuando el Capitán Maravilla te llevo a hablar en privado y luego Zatanna dijo haber escuchado que te habían suspendido ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí, me suspendió por lo de la fábrica. — No me importaba quedarme una o dos semanas enteras sin hacer nada pero temía que esto afectara la posibilidad de que algún día yo pudiera llegar a ser el líder de mi propio equipo.

—Unas vacaciones no le hacen mal a nadie ¿o sí?— Siempre había admirado la facilidad que Wally tenía para ver el lado positivo de las cosas era algo que yo pocas veces podía tener.

—Yo no quiero unas vacaciones Wally, yo quiero estar ahí e ir a las misiones con ustedes

—Con nosotros o con…— pude ver a través de la pantalla una sonrisa maliciosa por parte deWally

—Ya te dije que…—Escuche un ruido proveniente del pasillo, vi la hora y era aún muy temprano como para que Alfred o Bruce regresaran. —Espera un momento creo haber escuchado ruidos en el pasillo— Wally me miro incrédulo y estaba seguro que él supuso que lo había inventado para evitar el tema, me levante de la silla y camine hacia el pasillo mientras escuchaba a Wally decirme algo que no lograba entender, como no había cerrado del todo la puerta pude ver por ella a aquella persona no era muy alta de hecho la veía casi de mi misma estatura abrí la puerta sigilosamente y salte sobre esa persona ya al tenerla al frente noté que era una chica.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué te pasa?— Debo admitir que la chica tenía mucha fuerza pero de seguro era una ladrona solamente por esa razón entraría a esta mansión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Ella se movía bruscamente tratando de liberarse pero aún así no lo conseguía.

— ¡Tú qué haces aquí!, ¿Acaso eres un ladrón?— Quede sorprendido al oírla decir aquello, era ella la que había entrado a la mansión con no se que fin.

—No te hagas la tonta niñita y dime qué haces en la mansión. — Mi voz se oía firme y segura, pero la chica no se veía amenazada, ni siquiera se veía intimidada.

—Primero que nada no me llames niñita y segundo no tengo porque decirte nada. — Estaba tan concentrado pensando las posibles cosas por las cuales ella podría estar aquí que al parecer ella lo noto y lo aprovecho, me empujó haciendo que yo saliera de arriba de ella y después la vi levantarse.

—O te vas por las buenas o yo misma te saco. — La escuché decir.

—Inténtalo. — Ella corrió hacia mí y trato de golpearme dándome una patada pero no funciono ya que yo fui más rápido y me corrí, ella impacto contra un armario lleno de adornos, premios y reconocimientos de Bruce haciendo que todos quedaran destruidos.

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?— Al parecer la moleste diciendo esto ya que se levanto rápidamente y vi como cerraba los ojos y algo al frente de ella se formaba, era un hombre hecho de piedra un Golem para ser exactos, era bastante alto y al parecer ella lo controlaba.

—Ve por él. — Fue lo que la oí decir antes de ver a ese monstruo tratando de destruirme, tome mi cinturón de herramientas el cual siempre traía con migo y saque un par de bombas se las coloque al monstruo pero no funciono al parecer era prácticamente indestructible, mire a mi alrededor casi todo estaba destruido , los cuadros, todos los premios y fotos de Bruce se encontraban tirados, mire a la chica ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecía muy concentrada, una picara sonrisa se formo en mi rostro ella controlaba al Golem si yo la atacaba a ella el Golem desaparecería, tome un cuadro que se encontraba en el piso y se lo lance haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, inmediatamente el Golem desapareció y la chica cayo sentada. Escuché el ruido de alguien subir las escaleras y seguido de ello Alfred se encontraba parado ante nosotros.

—Amo Dick no esperaba verlo aquí, veo que ya conoció a la señorita Sandy— Alfred la conocía significaba que ella no era una ladrona, mire a la chica y vi que se cruzó de brazos y me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

— ¿La conoces Alfred?— Volví a mirar a Alfred el cual al parecer ya noto todo el desorden del lugar.

—Por supuesto, ella es la sobrina de una amiga del señor Bruce, pero… ¿Qué paso aquí?

—Digamos que hubo un mal entendido—sonreí. —Tengo algo de hambre, ¿podrías prepararme algo Alfred?— Alfred asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras dejándome solo con la chica.

—Lamento el mal entendido. — La chica se encontraba detrás de mí y al escucharla decir aquello me volteé para poder verla.

—También fue mi culpa, creo que empezamos mal yo soy Dick ¿y tú?

—Me llamo Sandy. — Ella extendió su mano como un saludo el cual correspondí. — ¿Eres el hijo de Bruce?— Preguntó.

—No, cuando mis padres fallecieron Bruce me adopto. — Respondí bajando la mirada.

—Lo lamento, no debí preguntar. — Volví a elevar la mirada y vi como ella sonreía. —Deberíamos limpiar, no creo que a Bruce le guste ver este desorden. — Vi a mi alrededor y todo estaba tirado, Sandy tenía razón a probablemente Bruce no lo vería como un chiste.

—Bien, limpiemos entonces. — Comenzamos a limpiar y poner todo en su lugar, al cabo de casi media hora habíamos terminado. — Creo que es todo.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo Dick?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nadie sabe que yo tengo poderes o que puedo formar un Golem por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

—Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie

—Gracias—Dijo sonriendo, escuche el grito de alguien en mi habitación e inmediatamente recordé a Wally.

—Debo ir a contestar— Entre a mi habitación y vi en la pantalla de mi computadora a un muy irritado Wally.

— ¿A dónde rayos fuiste?— Wally sonaba alterado, al parecer no le agrado mucho mi ausencia.

—Lo siento tuve un pequeño inconveniente. — Conteste.

— ¿Algo relacionado con cierto hombre murciélago?, por cierto ¿Cómo lo tomo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que te hayan suspendido.

—Aún no se lo dije. — Wally sabía como era Batman de exigente, y que era capaz de hacerme entrenar día y noche sin descanso con el fin de no volver a cometer el mismo error.

— ¿No se lo has dicho?— Un poco más y Wally casi se cae de su asiento al escuchar eso.

—Es que esta patrullando la ciudad y no vuelve hasta dentro de unas horas. — Escuche el ruido de un auto parar al frete de la casa y pude ver por la ventana que era Bruce. — O ahora mismo— Dije al ver a Bruce bajar de la limusina que segundos antes había parado frente a la mansión.

—Estas en problemas Robin, creo que debo dejar que los resuelvas, luego me cuentas que tortura te pone Batman ¡Adiós!— Vi a Wally desaparecer de la pantalla, apague la maquina mientras veía a Bruce cruzar la puerta de la entrada ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

**PDV Sandy**

Dick se había ido a su habitación dejándome sola pensando ¿Podría él guardar mi secreto?, era algo que el tiempo me contestaría y solo me bastaba esperar, me encontraba parada en el medio del pasillo el cual se encontraba más ordenado pero las grietas y los cuadros rotos no los pudimos arreglar, decidí bajar a la cocina al fin y al cabo era eso lo que yo quería hacer en un principio, estaba cruzando el amplio salón que conducía a la cocina cuando vi la puerta abrirse y seguido de eso vi a Bruce.

—Hola Bruce. — El estaba vestido muy elegante, siempre vestía muy refinado pero hoy se había vestido así para ir a una fiesta.

—Buenas Noches Sandy— Saludó y cerró la puerta.

— ¿La fiesta de beneficencia termino temprano?— Él caminaba con dirección al living y yo caminaba a su lado.

—Sí, fue solo una reunión para ver las estadísticas. — Yo no entendía nada de eso así que mientras él hablaba solo asentía con la cabeza.

—Voy a la cocina por algo para comer, ¿Te traigo algo? — La escena que había vivido anteriormente con Dick me dejo con algo de hambre, y por cortesía pregunte si él quería algo.

—No, voy contigo debo hablar con Alfred. — Caminamos hasta la cocina la cual era bastante espaciosa, en una de las puntas se encontraba el refrigerador yo me dirigí a el y saque todo lo que necesitaba para armarme un sándwich mientras veía a Alfred y a Bruce hablar, Alfred al parecer le dijo a Bruce algo que le disgusto mucho ya que golpeo con enojo la mesa que se encontraba a su izquierda y salió apresurado de la cocina.

**PDV Robin**

Esperaba que Alfred no le dijera a Bruce que yo me encontraba aquí pero era inútil, él se lo diría y yo tendría que explicarle a Bruce la razón por la cual me encontraba aquí, escuche ruidos en el pasillo de inmediato me senté en la cama de seguro era Bruce; mi puerta se abrió y luego vi entrar a Bruce _"estoy en problemas" _pensé al verlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— La voz de Bruce se oía firme al parecer estaba molesto conmigo.

—Supongo que el capitán maravilla no te dijo nada aún, ¿verdad?— me levante de mi lugar quedando parado justo al frente de Bruce.

—Te equivocas, él ya me aviso que estarías aquí— Abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa, en ese momento agradecí usar mis lentes que no dejaban ver ninguna de las expresiones que transmitía con la mirada, al menos eso me evitaría tener que dar explicaciones a Bruce.

— ¿Lo hizo?— Bruce cruzó los brazos, al parecer ya sabía todo, incluyendo la explosión que había causado.

—Y entiendo lo que sucedió. — Era indescriptible la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro en aquel momento, ¿Ya lo sabía? Y lo que era más sorprendente ¡NO LO HABÍA REGAÑADO!

—Todo superhéroe comete errores en un principio, solamente espero que no se repita. — Sonreí por un momento, por suerte Bruce me había perdonado, sin nada más que decir vi a Bruce acercarse a la puerta y quedarse por unos momentos allí.

— ¿Quieres venir a comer algo?— Lo mire y simplemente asentí con la cabeza, seguido de eso Bruce salió de mi habitación…

**PDV Sandy**

Me encontraba esperando que Alfred sirviera la cena, todavía no me podía acostumbrar a que Alfred me sirva la comida y haga casi todo en la casa, cuando yo trataba de ayudarlo él siempre me decía lo mismo, que Bruce le paga para hacer eso. Bruce bajo las escaleras y tomo asiento en la punta de la mesa como lo hacía siempre que estaba en la casa (casi nunca) al cabo de unos minutos Dick bajo por las escaleras y tomo asiento al lado izquierdo de Bruce, para ser más especifica al frente mío, Alfred comenzó a servir la cena y luego de eso comenzamos a degustar la comida en silencio, eso hasta que Bruce hablo.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que le paso al pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones?— Elevé mi vista para encontrarme con las gafas de Dick, al verlo esperaba que él no dijera nada de mis poderes.

—Yo no— Habíamos dicho tanto Dick como yo al unísono, lo mire y sonreí, ambos bajamos la vista y continuamos cenando, al parecer si podía confiar en que Dick guardara mi secreto…

**Hasta ahí les dejo ¿Qué les pareció? Seguí los consejos y leí esto como treinta veces xD bueno no tengo nada más que decir solo les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar mi fic.**

**Agradezco a Hinamori-chan21, fannyhikari y (Como siempre xD) a Kailumi-Uchiha por sus comentarios les juro que me re ayudan, me dan inspiración y gracias a eso puedo mejorar así que ¡COMENTEN!**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
